Circuits include combinations of resistors, diodes, capacitors and transistors linked together by electrical connections. Thin film integrated circuits include a number of layers such as metal layers, dielectric layers, and active layers typically formed by a semiconductor material such as silicon. Typically, thin film circuit elements and thin film integrated circuits are created by depositing various layers of material and then patterning the layers using photolithography in an additive or subtractive process which can include a chemical etching step to define various circuit components. Additionally, aperture masks have been used to deposit a patterned layer without an etching step or any photolithography.